


Why can't you stay short story - english

by kanigarapeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanigarapeach/pseuds/kanigarapeach
Summary: Fluff Short Stories for Johnten
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1 - That Dinner Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny promises to come home for dinner with Ten, but promises aren't always fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just so stupid. I already translate this story and post it in the bahasa. but forget that I can't change the language that already in the bahasa. I dont know what I'm talking about. hope whoever read this understand :|
> 
> Ohh and for picture reference. see this tweet so you can imagine Johnny after bath *wink  
> https://twitter.com/kanigarapeach/status/1352129130494509057?s=21

Johnny closed the door of the apartment slowly, the hallway light flickering before turning on to illuminate Johnny as he walked in. The TV room is dark, there is only a dim light from the bedroom door, which is slightly open. Johnny loosened his tie, took off his jacket and draped it over the sofa in the TV room.

Johnny walks into the kitchen and sees food being served on the kitchen island, covered in vacuum plastic. A piece of paper stuck on the plate of what Johnny thought was grilled salmon

_"Eat first before you sleep"_

Johnny looked at the bedroom door. They should have dinner together. But his job forced him to be ready whenever he summoned. After all, his work involves the lives of many people.

Johnny walked into the bedroom, Ten didn't move under the covers, his back turned to Johnny. He began to hear the sound of rain accompanied by thunder outside. Johnny tried to walk without making a sound, not wanting to disturb Ten, who seemed to be fast asleep and went into the bathroom to clean himself.

30 minutes later Johnny came out of the shower, shirtless and a towel draped over his right shoulder. Half-dry hair after hairdrying it. He turned to the bed and saw that Ten had changed his position, his back no longer turned to the entrance. Johnny then squatted by the bed, staring at Ten, who eyes was still closed. His thumb rubbed Ten's cheeks and the other finger gently stroked the hair that fell behind Ten's ears. Ten's hair was long. There was another thunder.

Ten muttered in his sleep, Johnny stopped stroking Ten's hair, his favorite activity

"Babe, you sleep?"

"Hmmm"

"I'm sorry, EOB1 becomes AOG2. I have to get off at OSA3 suddenly this afternoon. ”Johnny again heard Ten hmm-ed. "You already eat?" Ten blinked slowly, dazzled by the bedside reading lamp illuminating their bedroom

“Yes, you go eat. I've prepared food in the kitchen.” Ten corrected his position, put his hands under the pillow to support his head

"You're not angry?" Johnny returned to gently stroking Ten's hair

“There's still tomorrow. Now, let me sleep "Ten's lips formed a straight line, neither smiling nor frowning "So ... can I sleep on the bed? " Johnny hesitated, still checking whether Ten was angry with him or not

"Go ahead" Johnny smiled then climbed into bed after throwing the towel on the desk chair across the bed.

"…… but spoon me" Johnny stopped when his body was above Ten, getting ready to sleep next to Ten

"Eh?"

"Spoon me" Johnny couldn't help but smile, then immediately positioned himself behind Ten. Letting his right arm pillowed Ten's head and his left arm hugging Ten's small waist

"Good?" Ten nodded. Johnny put his chin on Ten's head, his right arm bent and rubbed Ten's head again. Help him to sleep

"You know how sorry I am for this night, right?"

"hmm"

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"I know" answered Ten softly half asleep

"You know how beautiful you are with this long hair right?"

"I know that" Johnny chuckled at Ten's confident answer and kissed the top of Ten's head. Wish that he could transfer his happiness to Ten

"Happy 2nd wedding anniversary, babe" Johnny tightened his hug. Ten grabbed Johnny's left hand which was hugging him, responding to Johnny's hug "Happy wedding anniversary".

Johnny and Ten spend their anniversary night sleeping with each other. The rings on their ring fingers sparkled with the bedroom light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EOB: Engineering On Board. Usually according to the request of the airline whether a flight requires engineering on the plane as an advisor if there are technical things that require engineering assistance  
> AOG: Aircraft on Ground. A situation where a technical or non-technical problem occurs that prevents the aircraft from flying  
> OSA: Outstation. Airport outside the airline's base station. example: Garuda Indonesia base station at Soekarno-Hatta. Airports outside Soekarno-Hatta are the outstation airports for Garuda Indonesia.


	2. Chapter 2 - That Exam Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 2 weeks since Johnny and Ten last met. but it's 2 am. it's better to just call, right?

_Katalk!_

Ten glanced at his cellphone which was lying on the table. His finger is still busy typing the final report for his exam this week. He took off his glasses and stretched. Ughh it's 2 in the morning. Ten turned to the bed beside him. Taeyong - his roommate - has been asleep since an hour ago, finally, Taeyong can sleep after almost 3 days of not sleeping, overtime making a mockup for his final assignment.

_Katalk!_

Ten took his cellphone, who the hell text him at 2 in the morning. Ten thought, but then Ten smiled to see who the message came from

_"Do you know that today is a special day?"_

_"Because it's a palindrome date!"_

This brat. Johnny always sends him the most random things he can imagine. At an hour he didn't expect. He looked at the calendar on his laptop and saw the date 21-1-21 on the far left of the screen

 _"It's not a palindrome."_ Ten then took a picture of his laptop screen, wanting to prove to Johnny that today was not a palindrome

_Katalk!_

_“It is! If you use the American calendar today is palindrome day, and mind you, I'm from Chicago "_

Ten immediately held back his laughter when he saw Taeyong writhing under the blanket

_"Why you still up?"_

_"Just got back from Jaehyun place. Still struggling with your report?" Ten_ closed his laptop, then moved to lie on his bed

 _"Just finished. Hopefully, there will be no more revisions from the professor.”_ Ten paused for a moment then decided to send a second message, _“I miss you”_

Ten put his cellphone beside his pillow, waiting for Johnny's reply. It has been almost 2 weeks since they met. They busy with exams and final assignments. Ten is the one who busy with exams, while Johnny is busy with his professor’s project.

Ten checked his cellphone again, Johnny hasn't replied to the message but has read it. "Maybe Johnny already sleep" Ten muttered, he almost closed his eyes when his cell phone vibrated. Johnny called.

"Hi, babe" Johnny's voice was heard from across, Ten's sleepiness immediately disappeared, he immediately sat on his bed

"I thought you were asleep" Ten hugged his pillow and then adjusted his position

“Nope, someone said they missed me. How can I sleep? " Ten smiled, tightening his hugs against the pillow

"You busy tomorrow night? Let's have dinner together.” Ten played his bed-sheet, hoping Johnny answer would be yes

"Sorry, babe. I still have to go to Professor Lee's place tomorrow night. How about now? I'm in front of your dormitory" Ten immediately stood up from his bed "Huh? You are kidding?" Ten opened the curtains of his dorm room window. He can see Johnny waving his hand, freezing under his dorm window.

"Wait there" Ten immediately hung up. He hurriedly took his jacket and subconsciously slammed the door to his room

"Ten ... where are you going ..." Taeyong half-asleep called Ten, but Ten had already run out of the dormitory. Ten was still panting when he finally met Johnny in front of his dorm. Johnny smiled at him, then laughed

"I know you miss me, but please wear your jacket correctly” Ten looked down at the jacket he was wearing and realized that he wears his jacket wrong. It was inside out. His face flushed red with embarrassment as he took off his jacket

"You know Ten, what special day is today?" Johnny helped Ten put on his jacket, Ten could only look at Johnny who zipped up his jacket

"I told you today is not a palindrome." Johnny chuckled and then put his scarf around Ten's neck

"Today is national hug day, happy national hug day" Johnny hugged Ten tightly, Ten laughed then hugged Johnny back

"It's not national hug day in Korea"

"I don't care, I'm Chicagoans. Besides, can you just agree with my made-up excuses to hug you? " Ten laughed again, then adjusted Johnny's scarf, which was neatly attached to his neck

"Aren't you cold?"

“Nope, but I'm hungry. How about we go to the supermarket just down the road? " Ten agreed with Johnny, he also forgot to eat dinner because he was too busy making reports.

"Tonight do you have to go to Professor Lee's place?" Johnny smiled, took Ten's hand, and then grasped it tightly

“No, let's get dinner together.” Ten turned around to hold Johnny's hand, today the temperature was almost 0 degrees, but it felt like Ten's heart was so warm that it was about to burn.

He turned to Johnny who was telling him about Jaehyun and his project, he leaned closer to Johnny, Johnny reacted by releasing his grip and taking turns hugging Ten's shoulders. Ten's little body got closer to Johnny.

Ten hopes with Johnny, it can be forever


	3. That First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter slightly rated

Johnny and Ten sat back on the bed, two pairs of long, stretched legs dangling over the edge. A movie was heard faintly playing, accompanying the sound of the rain outside

"Aren't you tired of watching this? If I recall, you already watch these thousands of times" Ten is still munching on the popcorn they bought at the supermarket. _Love, Actually_ playing on Johnny's laptop

“Nope, it's good. It's a comfort movie. You don't like it? " Ten shrugged, his hand grabbed the popcorn on Johnny's lap "It's fine for me, I just didn't expect you to like a movie like this"

"It's only been two months, there's still a lot you don't know" Johnny ruffled Ten's hair, Ten could only remain silent. Her face was slightly flushed because a small gesture like this was still foreign to him, he didn't expect Johnny and him to be together. It still feels strange. He suddenly remembered his conversation with Taeyong, before he went to Johnny's dorm this afternoon,

_ "Sooo, did you already ... ??" Taeyong sneakily sat on Ten's bed, Ten was still tidying his table before going to Johnny's place, "What do you mean?" _

_ "You know…. Do I need to explain it?" Ten turned slightly to Taeyong who was still smiling waiting for Ten's answer _

_ "I don't know" Taeyong chuckled at Ten's answer, then stood up, getting ready to leave their room "I'm waiting for the ice-wall that you made yourself to Johnny Hyung melted, Ten" _

_ "I'm not like that, Tae" Taeyong laughed again at Ten's rebuttal _

_ "You know what I mean. You think too much Ten, I think Johnny Hyung is a good man. I have to go. Greetings to Johnny Hyung, okay?” Ten could only stare at the door that already closed when Taeyong came out. _

Ten glanced at Johnny, actually, he had no intention of being cold towards Johnny. But, just like Taeyong said. Ten indeed thinks too much. Because he knows, when he falls in love, he will fall deep. He's just being careful. Besides, there is no harm in being careful, right? Even though Ten knows Johnny is a very nice person - and tends to be a “dream come true" person for Ten - but he still feels worried. What if, for example, Ten put all his feelings out, Johnny then realizes that he actually doesn't like Ten? Because actually, Ten really likes Johnny. Ten didn't want that to happen, so all he could do now was control his feelings. And it's not easy for Ten.

Like what just happened, Johnny just ruffled his hair and it felt like Ten's heart was about to explode. Or when Johnny suddenly cleaned crumbs on Ten’s mouth when they had lunch together this morning. It felt like Ten wanted to bang his head against the table. Or when Johnny suddenly pulled Ten towards him when he saw a car speeding toward them. Ten tried to stay alert because his legs almost betrayed him and turned into jelly. He couldn't imagine if something else happened between them. Ten felt his face flush just imagining it.

"Ten, you alright?" Johnny waved his hand in front of Ten's dreamy face

"Eh? It's okay.” Ten blinked his eyes

"Are you bored? Or do you want me to change to another movie?" Johnny comes to his laptop, looking for another movie on the streaming channel they were watching “Eh? No need ... "Ten's hand grabbed Johnny's arm when he heard the sound of Johnny cellphone ringing several times

"Is that your cellphone?" Ten turned to find Johnny's cellphone

"Oh, that's right, where’s my cellphone?" Johnny fumbled around the bed but he couldn't find it, a few moments later his cellphone rang again, and Johnny saw his cellphone lying across from Ten.

Ten held his breath as Johnny's body crossed in front of him. Ten could smell Johnny's shampoo.

“Ohh, Jaehyun will come back to the dorm soon, he asked if we wanted to order food. He's at the Chinese food restaurant we visited yesterday.” Ten was still silent, still watching Johnny's side-profile. Tracing Johnny's messy hair, down to his hairline, his sharp nose then stopped at Johnny's lips.

"What do you want to eat, Ten?"

"You."

"Hah?"

Oh fuck

"I mean, whatever. Same with you." Ten looked away. Pray silently that Johnny doesn't hear the answer earlier

"Okay, I'll order Jjajangmyon" Johnny turned his head after typing his message to Jaehyun and laughed when he saw Ten's face flushed. "Why? Why are you blushing? "

Johnny adjusted his seat, still laughing at the panic Ten, for the past two months even though Ten said yes when Johnny confessed his feelings, Johnny felt that Ten was even more withdrawn from him. In fact, he felt closer to Ten when they were friends. Because of that Johnny won't waste this opportunity.

Johnny cupped Ten's face with his hands, while Ten still refused to look at him. Ten's lips pursed as Johnny's hands pressed against the sides of Ten's face

"Oh my god, so cute" Johnny laughed again at the sight of Ten who was struggling to get off Johnny's hand

"Lemme gow" Johnny finally let go of his hands "What did you think earlier?”

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"I’m not lawying" Ten's hand was still holding Johnny's wrist that cupping Ten's face, again.

"It's also a lie that you want to eat me right, Ten?" Johnny stifled his laughter as Ten's face grew redder

"You've hewrd it wong" Ten replied firmly, hoping to get rid of his embarrassment in front of Johnny

"Hmm? Really?" Johnny was still trying to try to tease Ten, then laughed. He won't have the heart to continue teasing the smaller guy. Seeing his red face.

"What a cutie" Johnny let go of Ten's face, then ruffles his hair. Ten touch his hair that just been ruffled. He looked at Johnny. He feels embarrassed but also guilty, mostly embarrassed. Unconsciously he said he want to eat Johnny. What the hell was he thinking? Johnny is definitely a whole meal, not just a snack. But it's really stupid of Ten to say that he really wants to devour him alive. Unconsciously Ten’s body getting closer to Johnny

"Ten ..." Johnny was stunned, still processing that Ten had just kissed his cheek

"You don't like it?" Johnny saw Ten's hands gripped tightly over his thighs.

"Of course I like it, just didn't expect you to kiss me first, on the cheek" Ten was still silent, his hands still gripping on his life.

Ten gasped when he felt Johnny's lips on his cheek

“You don't like it?” Ten shook his head “I… like it” Johnny smiled, rubbing the invisible marks of his lips on Ten's cheeks with his finger.

"You can do it again" Johnny's eyebrows shot up in surprise at once. "Really?" Ten nodded. Johnny’s kisses on his cheek feels gentler

"One" Johnny whispered softly as his lips touched Ten's

"Two" Johnny moved from Ten's right cheek to his left

"Three" Ten turned and Johnny's face was right in front of his. Their eyes met again.

"Can I?" Ten nodded for the umpteenth time. Understand what permission he's asking for.

Johnny's lips touched Ten's softly. Ten's heart was racing, he was worried that Johnny could hear his heartbeat. Ten held his breath as he felt Johnny's lips brushing his, gently. Johnny's left hand holding Ten's right wrist. Ten's neck could feel Johnny's hand gently stroking his neck.

Their lips parted, taking a deep breath as their eyes met each other. Johnny smiled when he seeing Ten’s flushed face.

"Your wish to eat me has been granted, Ten"

"What? No, I…" Ten did not finish his sentence when Johnny's lips crushed his. Ten grabbed Johnny's shoulder, trying to control his sanity. Johnny lightly bites Ten's lower lip, surprising Ten. Johnny's tongue rubbed his lips for permission. Ten slightly opened up. his mouth, giving Johnny permission to move further in. Ten's right hand searched for Johnny's hand, when Ten found it, his fingers tightly intertwined with Johnny's fingers.

“You're just… wow…” Johnny rubbed Ten's cheeks as he stopped kissing Ten's lips, took a breath, and looked at the details of Ten's face. Ten squeezed Johnny's hand. Don't know what to do because he feels so much happiness

Ten's breathing started to get heavy when Johnny kissed his lips again and began to slowly trace his chin and jaw and ended up around his neck.

"You smells good you know, babe" Johnny whispered on his neck. Ten bit his lip, restraining himself from moaning. Ten felt Johnny's fingers gently stroking his neck as he bit his ear

"Johnny…shit ... don't ..."

"GUYS FOODS HERE!" Prrraanngg. Johnny’s elbow nudged the glass until it fell, as a shocked Ten pushes Johnny's body away from him.

Jaehyun stood awkwardly at the door he had just opened, staring at Ten and Johnny who were sitting on the bed with swollen lips.

“Errrrr. Sorry guys, I should have been knocked. Foods here, I'm going to .... errrrr ... .. outside…. Orr not here… maybe the communal room, yes communal room… bye! Jaehyun slammed the door, leaving Johnny and Ten still frozen

“Damn it, Jaehyun.” Johnny chuckled

“Why are you laughing! This is embarrassing!" Ten glares at Johnny who is still laughing" At least we are fully dressed "Johnny fixing Ten’s shirt that showing his collarbone.

"It's not funny" Ten hit Johnny with his pillow

“Ouch..ouch..okay. Sorry Sorry. Come on let’s tidy up and eat "

“I don't know if I can face Jaehyun.” Ten covered his face with a pillow. Unable to have to meet Jaehyun after what happened

“Honey, at least let's eat, you haven't had dinner yet. I will ask Jaehyun to eat in Jungwoo's room or wherever if you are too embarrassed to meet him.” Ten peeked from the pillow and looked at Johnny

"You don't feel embarrassed?"

“To Jaehyun? No, he even saw me naked.” Johnny took the pillow from Ten's hand and put it on the edge of the bed.

"TMI"

"Ohh, you want to see it too?"

"TMI!" Johnny laughed and then kissed Ten lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you. I almost thought I was in a one-sided relationship." Ten feel guilty, then touched Johnny's cheek “I'm sorry. I did not mean it. I need time to process our relationship "

"No problem, I'll give you as much time as you need, as long as you say what you needed." Ten smiled, then nodded.

“I love you” Ten hugged Johnny, feeling he was ready to fully open up his feelings to Johnny. Johnny hugged Ten back and kissed Ten’s hair

"I Love you more, Ten"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best work. Its been busy weeks + I'm falling sick. and honestly this weeks kinda suck because of work. but because today is Johnny's birthday I really want to write something. hope you like it.


End file.
